Hidden Desires
by skyelight17
Summary: It has been years since the last battle and desire is running hot in Chase Young and Kimiko's veins. Will they act upon it or will something come between them?
1. Lilies and Lies

**Hello my lovelies! I just recently marathoned all of the Original Xiaolin Showdown and I have always been a Chase and Kimiko fangirl. So here is my smutty story with some plot thrown in. NOTE THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!**

Lilies. The scent of lilies and jasmine drifted to Chase Young's sensitive nose and he took a deep inhale. He would know that scent anywhere, especially since that same elusive scent had haunted his dreams since he had first caught a whiff of it when its owner had disguised herself as that worm, Spicer. _Kimiko_. Her name burst forth from his thoughts, followed by the usual sensation of his pants tightening beneath the heavy metal of his golden armor.

As much as he loved the scent of his beloved Dragon of Fire, it was rather curious that her scent was in his training room. With how strong the scent was, she must have been doused in the stuff and had been here recently. Had she discovered how much he adored her perfume and decided to tempt him? No, that wasn't her style. Besides… Something wasn't quite right about this scent.

Using his sensitive nose, he took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that practically filled the room. The lilies and jasmine were correct, but the underlying scent of Kimiko, that sweet and spicy allure that was unique to her was not present with the floral scent. That immediately set him off. Who dared enter his personal sanctum wearing the scent of his beautiful dragon? Anger made his normally graceful movements harsh as he stalked over to the vase where he stored the Shen Gong Wu. Practically ripping the lid away, he saw that it was empty and that there were strands of ebony hairs caught in the edges of the vase.

With disdain, he picked them up and saw that they were shorter than his own but still as dark. They shimmered in the dim lights of the room, and he frowned as a snarl started to form on his face. He was very close to losing his temper and shifting into his monstrous dragon form. He knew these hairs and they did not belong to the person someone was setting up as a thief. Crushing the hairs in his fist, he stalked away from the rooms, his loyal minions moving out of his ways as they sensed his anger.

Exiting his lair, he made his way with ease to the home of Jack Spicer, worm extraordinaire. He did not think Spicer would have ever been so foolish as to think that disguising one of his pitiful robots as his beloved to steal his Shen Gong Wu would make him honestly believe that the Dragon of Fire herself had gone rouge and stolen from him. The black silk hair and cloying amounts of perfume may fool a lesser man like Spicer or those other Xiaolin monks into thinking the robot was Kimiko, but he knew her better and was not so easily fooled.

 **Well that was the first chapter. I meant to do this as just my first one shot, but it's getting way too long and so I thought this nice little starter might fill in the blank spaces for Elf Lords and Necromancers. I know you guys want that story to come back, but writing crime stories is really difficult. So enjoy this while I try to sort my life out. Oh, please RxR! No flames, I own no one.**


	2. She did WHAT!

**So... Part 2 of the new story? In the same day? Can I just say I had this scene written out already because I was struck by inspiration? Please don't kill me!**

It was only as he was about to break into the little worm's lab that he realized that he might want to take a few calming breaths before doing so. His nails had sharpened beneath his gloves and he was still sporting an angry erection beneath his armor at thinking of his beautiful Dragon of Fire. Taking a deep breath, he took in the scent of motor oil, grease, and something that smelled faintly burned. It calmed his anger and took away any evidence of his desire.

When he entered the lab, his eyes took in the pitiful sight before him. Spicer was listening to some horribly loud music, that frankly annoyed Chase, while working on a new bot. Instead of destroying the music playing machine like he so badly wanted to, Chase calmly walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Spicer looked up and removed his goggles, looking mildly annoyed.

"Dammit Wuya! I told you not to touch my stereo while I'm wor…. Chase Young?! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Spicer instantly went, what Chase had heard Kimiko call, Full Fanboy Mode. His eyes went wide and he simpered like a puppy begging for attention. Chase was sure that if he tried to turn Jack into one of his loyal cat minions, he would simply turn into an annoying little puppy and follow him around. Not that that would be any different than how he acts now.

"I am here, worm, because you dared to break into my lair, take my Shen Gong Wu, and then shamelessly blame the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. That is pitiful, even for you." Chase remained calm, even when a look of utter confusion crossed Jack's face. It was only confirmed when Spicer went over to a cabinet and opened it. There in plain view, amongst the few Wu that Spicer held, were the Shen Gong Wu stolen from Chase.

"Wait… You mean these Wu are yours?" At a slight nod, he saw Spicer bite back a curse and raised an eyebrow at that reaction. It certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He expected Spicer to break down crying and begging for Chase not to kill him. But again, Spicer surprised the man by taking the stolen Wu out of the cabinet and putting it into a bag then handing over.

"Wuya dropped them off a few hours ago, saying that she had taken them from the Xiaolin dorks, who had stolen them from you. She said she used my Chameleon Bot disguised as Kimiko to steal them since Kimiko was out for the day with a friend from Japan. I'm sorry about that, Chase. Can I make it up to you?" It was unusual for Spicer to seem so serious, but he seemed sincere and Chase knew Spicer had a few Wu that would make his plans so much easier.

 _She did WHAT?! When I get my hands on that impetuous..._ Chase calmed himself and thought over what he wanted from Spicer.

"You can make it up to me by giving me the Mind Reader Conch, Silk Spitter, and Third Arm Sash. In exchange, you can keep the Jetbootsu and Hodoku Mouse." Hearing something explode, Chase peered past the insect and saw that a robot had exploded.

"You might need it."

 **Please RxR! No flames! I own no one in the Xiaolin Universe, though if I did... My ship would sail the seven seas and be glorious.**


	3. Spying Profits

**So my lovelies, here is chapter 3 of the new story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's super short, but I think these shorter chapters are sort of like the episodes of the show.**

With that annoying little encounter with Spicer over with, Chase left with his bounty and decided he might stop in for his favorite past time, Learn the Weaknesses of the Xiaolin Monks. He knew he would always be stronger than them due to his centuries of honing his skills, but he did enjoy learning more about the young monks. They so reminded him of himself at that age. Using the Mind Reader Conch, he found Omi was practicing his strikes and combining his martial arts with Shen Gong Wu. It was rather boring.

The big Earth one, Clay was it? He was in the kitchen eating something called tamales? Chase was slightly appalled at the eating habits of the young Earth monk and wondered who taught him his table manners.

The Wind Dragon was admiring himself in the mirror with his shirt off and some of his thoughts about his teammate made Chase want to rip his heart from his chest and force him to eat it. He hated the feeling of jealousy and flash of possessiveness that shot through him at some of those thoughts.

It was no secret that the Wind Dragon harbored feelings for Kimiko, but he knew she always turned the boy down. Speaking of the Dragon of Fire, where was she? Chase scanned the temple until he found Kimiko's thoughts. Panic settled in his stomach and he decided that he needed to move now. That infernal Bean had disguised himself as Chase and was currently trying to seduce his Kimiko!

Moving from his perch on the roof, he made his way silently to where the monks slept. Using his heavy boot, he kicked the door open and saw his beautiful Kimiko, red Xiaolin robe around her waist and leggings on the ground around her ankles, pinned to the wall by Hannibal's vines. Hannibal, still partially disguised as Chase had her mouth muffled by his lips while his hands ripped the ties from her hair, spilling the inky strands down to her mid-back in a silken tumble.

The snarl that ripped through him was almost deafening as Chase lost his temper. He saw Hannibal turn and the slight shift of fear that crossed his face as he threw the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire to the ground at Chase's feet. Using the Moby Morpher, the cowardly bean fled on his Ying Ying bird as Chase growled at him.

Turning his head to the trembling warrior on the floor, he calmed himself and managed to shift back to his human form. Kneeling on the ground, he carefully touched her bare shoulder. Her ebony locks and slender arms covered her naked torso, but he could still make out the barest hints of her breasts. But he felt like a terrible pervert for noticing the gentle curves after she went through something that would terrify and scar most people.

What worried him was that the Dragon of Fire was still staring mutely at the floor and still shaking. He wanted her quick wit and fiery temper back. Using the Third Arm Sash, he picked up the Mind Reader Conch from where he had dropped it on the floor by the entry way. He would have picked it up himself, but the moment he made a move away from the silent girl, she threw herself at him and clung to him. The fact that his strong, passionate little Dragon came to him for comfort humbled him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, offering the comfort she seemed to need so desperately.

Silently, he used the Mind Reader Conch and turned towards Kimiko so that he could read what was going through her mind. He was just looking for why she was so silent and to find out how far Hannibal had gotten so he could start plotting appropriate ways to kill the horrible little creature.

 **Oooooh! What is Chase going to find in Kimiko's thoughts?! Please RxR! No flames please! I own no one from the Xiaolin universe!**


	4. Kimiko's Thoughts

**Hello my lovelies! So I know in this chapter Chase goes into Kimiko's thoughts and it's almost like using the Shadow of Fear, but the reason Chase is able to get into this situation is because he is centuries old and Kimiko's walls protecting her mind are down. Also, Kimiko may or may not be showing him more than he bargained for. :) ENJOY!**

 _Inside Kimiko's Thoughts_

 _Chase found himself surrounded by fire, but he expected that because this was the mind of the Dragon of Fire. But as he moved through the darkness, following the trail of fire that acted almost like a path, he found himself standing in a hallway of doors. For a moment, he had thought he had used the wrong Shen Gong Wu since this seemed more like the Shadow of Fear, but he could hear Kimiko still crying._

 _Following the sound of the cries, he could hear them getting louder but they didn't sound so much like Kimiko was afraid, but rather… Aroused? Listening harder, he found himself watching his beautiful Kimiko, her arms pinned above her head in a scene that looked very much like the one he just rescued her from._

 _Except… Something was different. Instead of being pinned with Hannibal's vines, Kimiko's hands were being held by what looked like one of her hair ribbons that she had been wearing. That was when Chase realized that Kimiko was fantasizing about what he had just saved her from and showing him exactly how she wanted the scene to have gone._

 _Back in the Real World_

Chase dropped the Conch and looked down at Kimiko, who had fallen asleep in his arms after using up all her energy falling apart. He thought it was best that she rest, so he put away the Conch and used the Third Arm Sash to fix her clothes while his hands tied her hair back up into those adorable twin tails he loved so much.

Once her appearance was fixed, he picked her up in his arms like the bride he so desperately wanted her to be and cradled her to his chest. The darkness that dwelled within him taunted him for being so tender with the girl, but he ignored it and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

His sensitive hearing could hear the Dragon of the Wind heading this way, looking for Kimiko. Chase knew he should inform someone that he was taking the little Dragon to his lair to rest since it was much more secure than the Temple, but he didn't want to share her. With a low growl of possessiveness, Chase used the Serpent's Tail to slip through the barriers and to take Kimiko back to his home.

The cats growled a welcome at his return to the mountain where his palace dwelled and a few cast odd looks at the sleeping girl in his arms. A quick look sent them scurrying away as the large stone door opened to welcome him inside. With a slight smile on his lips, he carried Kimiko across the thresh hold and into his palace. He would let her sleep for now, but when she awoke, he might just reenact that delicious idea she had let cross her brain in her vulnerable state.

 **You guys know it's coming! I thought I might just extend it a little more. Please don't kill me! RxR! No flames! I own no one!**


	5. Battle with Desire

**Hello again my lovelies! I'm baaaaack! Here is our newest scene between Mr. Sexy Face himself and Kimiko! ENJOY!**

When he reached the bedroom, he carefully laid her down upon the plush bed. He had gotten the bed years ago, but never actually slept in it, preferring to sleep on a mat like the monks did. He may have been on the Heylin side, but some habits were hard to break. But for now he was grateful for the bed as he tucked Kimiko under the scarlet edged black covers that looked almost like an inverted version of her Xiaolin robe. That just made him chuckle to himself softly.

He almost felt himself smile as she snuggled under the covers and looked as if she was finally slipping into a relaxed sleep rather than a fear induced pass out. Reaching out, he brushed a hand across her forehead to brush away a stray strand of ebony hair. She seemed so much more fragile asleep than she did in the waking world, yet he knew there was steel and fire beneath the soft skin and beautiful sky blue gaze. The passion the dwelled now so deep beneath her surface was what made her such a perfect Dragon of Fire and would make her a fitting companion for him once she accepted that they were meant to be. But he knew she was stronger than the others. Omi, the Dragon of the Wind, and Clay had all been taken in by evil, even though the Dragon of Earth's evil moment had been because of that accursed Sibini.

Her strength against the Heylin side just made him admire her even more than before and strengthen his determination to be by his side for eternity. Deciding to let her rest, he removed himself from the bed and left the room. Shutting the door behind himself and stationing two of his cat guards outside the door, he headed towards his training room to meditate. He could still feel the anger and jealousy of what Hannibal did to Kimiko boiling beneath his skin and if he did not calm down soon then he would do something that might get him killed or place Kimiko in even more danger than normal.

Sitting down on the floor, he assumed his Lotus position and closed his eyes as he tried to breathe away the anger to a more manageable level. He could never fully let go of that anger, but at least he could do was store it away until he needed to address it again. His senses flared to life when he felt a presence disturb his meditation. Quickly moving out of the way, he opened his eyes and saw as a fireball barely missed his cheek and singed a few hairs. Narrowing his eyes towards the entrance, he saw the Dragon of Fire herself looking very furious.

"That was a warning shot, Lizard Boy! Next time I won't miss!" She looked slightly disheveled with her ebony locks hanging free and her porcelain skin nearly glowing with her element. Taking in her form, he saw her Cat's Eye Draco decorating her arm and her Arrow Sparrow glittering in her hands. She was magnificent in her rage. Fires danced in her beautiful eyes and her perfect lips were pulled back into a sneer.

"Okay Lizard Boy, start talking or else we're going to have some problems. Why the actual fuck was I in your bed?" Her gaze hardened as she got ready to fight him if he did not give her the answers she sought. With practiced ease, he dropped from where he had leapt to avoid her attack and sauntered closer to her. He could see the slight hint of fear enter her gaze, but she stood firm and got ready to attack.

Using his lightning fast speed, he ended up behind her and whispered into the exposed shell of her ear. "Is it not obvious, little one? I saved you from Hannibal and brought you here. I did not think you would want your fellow monks to see you in such a state. Perhaps I was mistaken?" He kept his voice calm and slightly taunting as the words sank into her and she processed them. It seemed she believed him, but not completely.

He watched with an amused expression as she whirled around and back flipped out of his grasp. "Why?" She hissed the word and held up her sparrows, intent on using them to singe more than his hair. Deciding that the truth was better than any lie he could concoct, he moved closer to her. She backed away and he moved closer, their little dance continuing until her back was to the wall and her chest to his chest plate. His hands pinned hers on either side of her head, her Shen Gong Wu hitting the marbled floor with a clatter. He could practically taste the arousal and fury that rolled off of her in waves, a delicious combination of spice and sweet.

Pressing closer to her, he slid a knee between her legs and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He felt the slight tremble that raced through her body when he flicked his tongue against her satin skin. Her taste was wonderful, and he could barely contain himself as he gently bit the skin where her shoulder met her neck. He relished in her harsh intake of breath and soothed the pain with a flick of his tongue.

He could see her pulse frantically beating beneath the thin skin of her throat and smiled to himself. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the floor and take her right there, but his senses flared again when he felt an unwanted presence in his home. Releasing Kimiko, he gave her a predatory smile before backing away. She stood frozen for a moment before she quickly picked up her dropped Wu and prepared for battle.

He could hear the voices of her teammates heading in their direction and pulled out the Sphere of Yun. Aiming at Kimiko, he trapped her within and smirked as she tried to break out. Her ebony hair was practically rippling with sparks of lightning and flames and he could feel his arousal returning stronger than ever. With a graceful bow, he moved to the shadows and watched with solemn eyes as she was rescued. The three other Dragons and Dojo asked her what happened but she remained silent as she was placed on the back of the large dragon. Even as the young monks flew away, he saw her turn back to look at him with a confused expression.

 **Well, that's the end of that. Be prepared for more! Please RxR! No flames please, oh! And I don't own anyone from XS.**


	6. Spying again Chase?

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Please don't hate me, college sucks and is evil. Here's a new chappie for Kimiko and Chase!**

The next morning, Chase woke early with the sun and decided that he would train. But the moment he entered his training room, he was assaulted with the scent of Kimiko's scent. Apparently the scent of her arousal had not diminished through the night. Chase tried to meditate, but her wonderful scent kept disturbing him. With a huff of annoyance, he got up and went to storm from the room when one of his cats came in with something balanced on its head. Picking it up, Chase saw it was Kimiko's hair ribbons, and feeling like a lecherous pervert, he held them to his nose and drew in her intoxicating scent.

But as he stood there drawing in her scent into his lungs, his feet moved to his All Seeing Eye. As if he were on autopilot, the image came up to the young monks training in the yard. Or well, three monks anyway. Omi was mysteriously absent. Chase wondered about that, but it was quickly dispelled when the smallest monk came running into the training area holding something in his hands and what looked like a confused look on his face.

Chase watched as the other monks reacted to what was in Omi's hand, it looked almost like a collar. It was a simple black collar with a red buckle, nothing special, except the monks didn't own a dog. He watched with an amused expression as Raimundo approached the smallest monk, Clay hid his face behind his hat, and Kimiko looking like she might blow a fuse.

"Hey Omi, where'd ya get this thing? We ain't got a dog." He wanted to snort at the Wind Dragon's idiocy and watched as Kimiko approached the two boys. The Earth Dragon seemed to wisely choose to leave the scene as quickly as possible since it looked as if Kimiko might murder her fellow monks. It made Chase wonder if he was going to have to show up and rescue the other young monks, but he watched in amazement as his passionate Kimiko took a deep breath and seemingly pushed away her anger.

"Oh Omi! I can't believe you went through my things!" One eyebrow quirked as he watched tears fill Kimiko's eyes and he felt something tug at his heart at the sight of his tears. "That collar is a memento from my first dog…. S-She died right before I came to the temple and had been with me since birth." A tear rolled down her cheek and Chase wondered what sort of game she was playing.

Omi, not surprisingly, fell for the tears and handed the collar over to Kimiko while blustering apologies. Raimundo looked appalled and suspicious at the same time, but quickly brushed it off as Kimiko took the collar and ran off to put it away.

Drawn in by his curiosity, Chase decided to use his All Seeing Eye to watch what the little Dragon of Fire was doing. Since he had heard some of her fantasies already, he had a fairly good idea that she had never owned a dog. His eyes watched with intense curiosity as she put the collar away in the false bottom of her trunk, but what got him was when she sat down on her mat and took out a brush. Her ebony hair was still slightly tangled from their battle earlier, and he watched as she started to run the brush through the tangled strands.

He had never known what an erotic sight a woman brushing her hair could present, but here he was, getting aroused while watching Kimiko brush her inky black hair. It was almost calming as well, watching the brush move in a steady motion through the dark strands of silk, removing the tangles. He hated that he was almost jealous of that damn brush running through her soft hair. His fingers itched to bury themselves in her hair and that was the end of his innocent thoughts concerning the beautiful dragon.

He watched as she moved her hair from her neck and move towards the mirror she had in her little cubical. Through the Eye, he saw her wipe away make up on her neck. It revealed a blooming red mark, the one he had left on her the night before. Though it made his predatory instincts flare to see his intended mate with his mark, his human desires flared as well when he watched her gently caress the mark with her slender fingers.

He froze when he saw her eyes lift in the mirror and it seemed she was almost staring straight at him, but that was impossible. No one ever knew when he watched them with the Eye. Yet he knew he was busted as he watched the beautiful dragoness pin her hair up into a bun with a pair of chopsticks holding it up, exposing the slender column of her throat then smirk at the mirror.

"I know you're watching me Chase. We still need to finish our discussion from last night. Meet me by the magnolia trees at midnight." A mysterious smile curved her soft lips as she got up and started to loosen the ties to her robe. He felt his arousal grow as he watched her shed the red garment, but the connection cut out. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he looked up to see who could have done that. Standing in the doorway was Wuya, dressed in some little slip of black silk and lace. Her crimson hair flowed free like a cape of blood, but he was not interested.

"How dare you intrude upon my palace after trying to take what was mine?" He saw the flash of fear in her wide eyes, but she masked it quickly with a seductive smile as she sauntered towards him. His lips pulled back in a sneer of disgust. His cats quickly leapt to defend their master and growled at the woman, who seemed to realize that she was in deep trouble now. "Leave no Wuya, before I really lose my temper. I will not tolerate any more of your stupid games."

He snarled at her as she raised a green fireball and shifted into his dragon form, his sharp canines and fangs nearly dripping with saliva at the idea of finally rending her limb from limb and being rid of her. She dropped the fireball and vanished as quickly as she appeared. Returning to his human form, he frowned and glanced back at the Eye then out one of the high windows to gauge what time it was. He only had a few hours until he could see Kimiko again and see what it was she wanted to talk about.

 **Please RxR! No flames! I own no one from XS! Also, anyone want to explain how this went from a simple story of smut to a full blown story? I just wanted to write hot steamy sex for these two, but no, I had to write them a damn story. You guys better enjoy it.**


	7. Secret Meeting

**You guys should be proud of me! Two chapters in two days? Who knows, I might make it three chapters in two days. Chase and Kimiko are having their meeting, what shall happen?**

 _Midnight, by the magnolia trees_

A gentle breeze blew through the grove of trees, sending soft petals dancing in the air. The air was fragrant with the scent of flowers and the sound of nocturnal animals going about their business. Chase was leaning against the bark of the tree, still dressed in his armor, the wind ruffling his thick hair, when Kimiko approached the grove. She stood a few feet from him, draped in the shadows provided by the trees, but she knew he knew she was there by the way he cocked his head ever so slightly and took a deep breath, as if he were trying to breathe her in.

"I know you are there, little Dragoness. I am here, as you summoned." Chase spoke softly, even though both knew they were alone in this grove. He watched as Kimiko stepped forth from the protection of the shadows, still wearing her Xiaolin robes, as if she were afraid either of them could forget who they were. The moonlight peeked through the clouds and caught her fair skin, making her glow like an ethereal being. She was beautiful, and Chase could feel himself hardening beneath his armor, desire pulsing through his veins as he struggled to keep his predatory side in check.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was afraid that if he lost control of himself then he would not be able to hold back from taking Kimiko right there in the grove. Even as she walked closer to him and the scent of her perfume mingled with the scent of magnolia blossoms, he struggled to keep himself in check. But when he noticed the almost vulnerable expression on her beautiful face, his protective instincts kicked in and he wanted nothing but to pull her close and hold her.

"What is wrong, little one? What has you so sad?" Praying that his protective nature overtook his predatory lust, he took a step forward and pulled her into his embrace. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him as tight as she could, so tight that he was worried his armor would leave a bruise on her soft skin. Very gently, he pulled back and tipped her face up so he could see her better. But then he saw the tears that sparkled in her beautiful blue eyes. Who had made his mate cry? Rage boiled in his veins and he found himself crushing her to his chest again, holding her close as if that would take away all the pain and hurt.

"Tell me who has upset you so, little one. It pains me to see you so upset." Chase could not believe how tender he was being with her, but knew it was no less than she deserved when in his arms. Reaching one hand up, he cupped her cheek and was stunned when she rubbed said cheek against his hand and giving him a soft smile. She always was so beautiful when she smiled, and knowing that he was the reason she smiled caused a small smile to form on his face.

"I'm sorry Chase, I did not intend to meet you here so you could comfort me through my fears. I came here so we could discuss this nasty habit you have of spying." A secretive smile now graced her face and he was puzzled trying to figure out what was going to happen now. He watched as she stepped away and released her silky black locks from her usual twin tails, leaving it fluttering around her like a cape in the gentle breeze.

This merely intensified his desire for her, and he wanted nothing more than to pin her soft body to a tree and ravage her. Yet at the same time, he wanted to cherish her and hold her close to him as he brought them both to the edge of oblivion. Dropping his arms away from her, he watched her as she loosened the belt to her robes. His eyes widened and his shaft hardened at the sight of her soft bare skin being exposed to the gentle night air. She dropped her robe to the ground, exposing the barely there white tank top she wore along with her white leggings. With the moon shining down on her soft skin, he could make out the barest hint of her pale lace bra.

When she caught him staring at her, she smirked and stepped out of her shoes, leaving her bare toes caressing the grass beneath them. "I hardly find it fair that I am stripped down to my under things and you are still dressed, Chase. That armor must be stifling, take it off." Her words were nearly a purr and as if she had put him in a trance, he started to remove the heavy pieces of armor until he was stripped down to his black long sleeved top and matching pants. He too slid off his shoes and reveled in the feel of the slightly damp grass beneath his feet. It felt strange to be this dressed down in front of another, but it also felt so right.

Desire darkened his eyes as he lifted a hand up and held it out to Kimiko. "Come here, little one. Let me taste you and your desire." He could smell her arousal from where he was standing and her scent was driving him wild. He saw her soft lips curve in a mischievous smile and she wriggled out of her tights, dropping them to the ground with her discarded robe. This left her standing in the moonlight in nothing but her tank top, bra, and a tiny pair of white lace panties.

The meaning of white did not escape him as she moved closer to him, a shy expression on his little mate's face. Usually she was so strong and confident around others, and he was grateful that she showed only him this beautiful side of her.

"Trust me, little one. I shall not hurt you." One part of him screamed to take her hard and fast against the ground, to claim her as his while another part whispered to him, giving him the image of binding his little mate to his bed, watching as she writhed with pleasure beneath him and struggled against the bonds he would use to hold her. He shook away that image, not wanting to step over his boundaries too quickly. He didn't want to scare her away by being too passionate and wild.

He broke free from his thoughts when he felt her slender arms wrap around his neck and her soft body press close to his. Her heat radiated off of her, mingling with her sweet scent of arousal. But, when he buried her face in her neck and inhaled her lovely scent, he noticed that it had a slight tinge of fear to it. Deciding that she was frightened of this moment, he sought to ease her fears by gently pressing his lips to her racing pulse and trailing soft kisses from her neck to her jaw and all the way up to the corner of her lips, where he pressed tiny kisses at each corner. He smiled at the soft sound of annoyance she made at his actions and could feel her moving against him restlessly.

"Are you sure about this, Kimiko? If you give yourself to me in this way, I will never be able to let you go again. You will be mine, my mate." He felt her stiffen slightly but saw her tiny nod before she found her voice again. "Yes Chase. Please, just banish his touch from my skin. I can still feel him touching me, using your face as he did it. I want those memories gone and to be replaced with something beautiful." She cupped his cheek in one hand and gave him a soft kiss. He felt her tears as he held her in his arms and cursed Hannibal Bean even more for causing his little Kimiko so much pain.

"Hush now, little one. Let us leave this place and I shall give you what you need." He feathered soft kisses across her cheeks and eyelids before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Picking her up in his arms like his bride, he summoned one of his cat warriors to gather her clothes and his armor. With his Kimiko wrapped securely in his arms, he made his way back to his lair and both warriors vanished into the night, leaving only the magnolia trees and moon as their witness.

 **I know many of you expected the sex scene to finally happen here, but it'll be next chapter, sorry! And no, it won't start out very kinky, but no worries! Please RxR! No flames and sadly, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, this ship would have been canon already and that stupid spin off show wouldn't have existed.**


	8. First Nights

**_Hello again my lovelies! I know, it's been forever since I've updated, but school is rough and when you don't have much of a romantic life, it is hard to write love stories. As it is, I'm channeling my favorite Once Upon A Time couple (read this chapter and see if you can guess who it is) I hope you guys can forgive me and here is that long awaited sex scene between Chase and Kimiko!_**

 _At Chase's Palace_

Still carrying Kimiko in his arms, Chase entered his lair feeling like a conquering hero when his little mate nuzzled his neck. He was so unused to tender touches that it sent a flash of white lightning through his veins and made him cradle her closer to his chest. The cats, wary of the smile on their Master's lips, shrank back into the shadows, hidden away until he had use for them.

Up the stairs, he climbed with his passionate Dragoness in his arms, her head resting against his chest, right over where his heart beat. When they reached his bedroom, he carefully slid the door open with his bare foot, not wanting to release Kimiko quite yet. But when she gently wriggled in his arms, indicating she did want to be set down, he released her. She stepped into the room and turned to smile at him, adding fuel to his already raging inferno of desire. She was willingly coming to him and he wasn't going to squander this moment.

As she walked around the room, lighting candles with a flick of her wrist, he drank her in. She was still in her white tank top and panties, the candlelight casting shadows on her soft skin. He wanted to be those shadows now, caressing her skin and being so close to her. A growl in the back of his throat made her look up and grin at him. He watched with wide eyes as she climbed onto his bed, the same one she had slept in last time she was here, and the sight of her pale skin against the dark covers made him harden beneath the soft materials of his pants.

He had just been about to pin her to the soft bed and start his claim when she crossed her arms and removed her tank top, tossing it to the floor. He was frozen at the sight of his beautiful Kimiko, stripped down to a white lace bra and panty set, her blue gaze darkened with desire, and her soft skin nearly glowing in the soft candlelight. It made him wonder what he did to deserve such a beautiful creature, but she had chosen him and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers. So when she beckoned him with said fingers, he moved towards her and cupped her cheeks in his hands to kiss her. He held himself back, trying to be gentle with his kiss and pour all of his deeper feelings into one kiss, but when her petal soft lips parted on a slight moan, he was lost.

Pulling back, he nearly ripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He saw Kimiko's eyes darken even more as she took in his bare chest. Chase was not vain, but it did make him feel pride that she was approving of his form. Knowing that he pleased his mate with his appearance made him smile slightly as she sat up on her knees and removed her bra. He watched with gleaming eyes as the wispy lace floated to the floor, leaving her on his bed in just her panties.

"Something tells me you're still a little overdress, Chase. Are you going to make it a habit to keep me waiting?" Her sultry voice broke him from his daze and he growled playfully at her before stripping his pants off, leaving just his boxers on. He had started wearing them after an incident with Wuya, but now was not the time to think of that hag. Not when he had a nearly naked, aroused, and willing Kimiko in his bed. Her aroused scent mingled with her natural scent and it was driving him to near madness as he approached her.

Climbing onto the bed, he pushed Kimiko back against the pillows gently and kissed her again, still tenderly but letting her feel his lust and need for her. He relished the feel of her soft breasts against his bare chest, her nipples tight and her silky hair mingling with his, intertwining in the way their bodies soon would. He could feel the warmth of her element heating her skin and it sent the temperature of the room to match the level of their passion, driving him nearly mad with his desire to have her. But he wanted to be gentle with her since this was her first time, and he wanted to make this the beautiful memory she so desired.

"My sweet Dragoness, I fear I may not be able to control the beast much longer. Please tell me if I do anything to frighten you, I want this to be perfect for you, my little mate." He whispered the last words against her throat as he ran his tongue along her tender flesh, tasting the tempting flavor of her skin. He felt her laughter and pulled back to see the tender expression on her face, and was thoroughly confused by it.

"Chase, I know you would never hurt me. I care for you, and I know you care for me as well. Your beast is a part of you, and knowing that I am the one who can drive the great Chase Young to such depths, is rather arousing." Her cheeks colored again and he could tell she was telling the truth just by the intensifying of her aroused scent. It touched him that she was so accepting, just further affirming that she was his perfect mate.

The beast within him roared for her when she shifted her legs slightly so that one was wrapped around his hips and pulling him closer to her body. Only the thin material of their underwear was separating him from paradise and he felt his eyes narrow, the scent of her excitement lacing her arousal with a sweetness that he craved. Leaning down, he whispered softly to her, "If you are sure, my darling Kimiko, I will endeavor to make this the most memorable night of our lives." He felt her shiver when he ran his elongated tongue along the shell of her ear.

Then she did something that shocked him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to nip at his earlobe, much like he had done to her before whispering just as softly to him "I promise not to break, Chase." Those words sent him spiraling over the edge as he pressed her back to the bed and reached one hand down to rip away her panties. Her soft gasp of surprise made him smile while her moan made him delirious with arousal as his fingers carefully probed her, checking to make sure she was wet enough for him. His beast side may have been in control, but it wanted its mate to have a pleasurable experience as well.

Finding her wetter than he expected, he growled his approval and removed his boxers, tossing them to the floor with the scraps of her panties. She let out a small moan of approval as her eyes darkened, the flames dancing in her eyes as his beautiful little Dragoness embraced her element for a reason other than battle or anger. Reaching his hands down, he wrapped both of her legs around his waist, leaving her spread wide open and vulnerable. Looking down, he smiled at the image she made with her midnight hair spread across his sheets and her pale skin flushed with arousal, her eyes practically demanding him to take her while her lips quivered with unspoken demands.

Aligning himself at her opening, Chase thrust forward and both he and the beast relished in her soft cry as he claimed her virginity for his own. Leaning down and blanketing her soft body with his own, he kissed her, swallowing her soft cries as he began to move inside of her, letting her adjust to his size. Once she was panting and moaning like he wanted her to, he let his beastly side take over a little more, thrusting into her soft body harder and faster. When she reached up to touch him, he growled and captured her hands and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head, intertwining their fingers.

His lips ravished her neck, leaving small marks to claim her and to remind her of their night together while his body continued to thrust into her tightness. She was so tight and hot, making him feel like she was burning him alive with her heat, purifying him with her elemental passion. Looking up from his mate's neck and shoulder, he stared down at her flushed face as she cried out with pleasure, her soft lips parted as she gasped with each hard thrust. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide open and dazed with pleasure, and she was just so perfect that he kissed her again.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge of oblivion and by the way Kimiko seemed to be tightening up and bucking her hips beneath him, she seemed to be close as well. Leaning down, he nipped at her earlobe and whispered to her hotly, "Are you close, my sweet mate? I feel as though you're purifying me with your fire. Please tell me you're close, Kimiko." The only answer he got was a whimper and a small nod, which made him double his efforts.

Sitting back up on his knees, he put her legs over his arms and spread them wider and pulled her closer at the same time so he could slide deeper into his tight little mate. She seemed to like it with the way she moaned and clawed at the bed. He felt her muscles contract and then suddenly she was crying out his name and he knew she had reached her climax. The fact that he had caused her to reach her climax had him hitting his, and though his beastly side roared for him to fill her with his potent seed and mark her fully as his mate, he knew she would be very upset. Pulling out of her tight heat, he shot his load across her pale stomach and soft breasts before collapsing next to her.

Pulling his little love into his arms, he nuzzled her and took in their combined scents. He knew she must be tired and that she would have to return to the Temple soon, but he wasn't willing to give her up just yet, Chase found that he was feeling rather cuddly after mating with Kimiko. Running his fingers through her hair, he softly kissed her brow and held her close while he felt her arms wrap around him.

Though both knew they would go back to being enemies in the morning, The Heylin Emperor and the Dragon of Fire, tonight they were merely Chase and Kimiko, mates.

 **Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I will try to update a little more often, but it is rather difficult, as I said, to write love when you don't have love yourself. I'm trying to get myself together so I can write better for you guys, so please be patient with me. Please RxR! No flames! I don't own anyone or the franchise! Also, if you guys have any plot ideas, feel free to send them to me, you never know if I might use them.**


	9. Various Discussions

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the morning after for our two lovers! Stay tuned, I might see if I can crank out a special Valentine's chapter for you guys. Perhaps a week after their first encounter?**

 _The Next Morning_

Daybreak found the two lovers still intertwined inside Chase's mountain lair. The Emperor of Darkness himself woke with the sun breaking over the horizon and spilling a glorious ray of light into the bedroom, across the bed. He smiled since his lovely mate was still sleeping peacefully, her body curled up by his side and her silky black hair partially covering her sweet face. With a tender hand, he brushed the tangled strands from her face to see the peaceful expression on her beautiful face. His fingers stroked down the curve of her cheek, causing his mate to awaken to the gentle touch.

Sleepy blue eyes greeted him along with a gentle smile while she rubbed her cheek against his hand before sitting up to stretch her arms over her head and yawn in a rather adorable manner. The sheets slipped down and exposed her bare breasts and fair skin, which held the numerous little marks he left on her body, to remind her of this night. The largest one was on her neck, where her shoulder met her neck. He remembered fondly the moan of absolute carnal pleasure she had released when he had marked her.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he turned onto his side to watch her with what he was sure was a rather goofy smile on his face. He saw her flash a grin and then blush when she realized she was exposed. He chuckled when she hid under the covers and teasingly lifted them to peek at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Oh? What do we have here? I seem to have a little dragoness in my bed." He chuckled again when she stuck her tongue out at him and he pulled her close to him to kiss her rather thoroughly. He loved how she practically melted in his arms and clung to him like he was her lifeline. It made him feel powerful in ways Heylin magic never could. But as much as he wanted to stay in bed with his beautiful, passionate mate, he knew he would have to return her to the Temple, lest their budding relationship be found out by her fellow monks. Pulling away, he feathered soft kisses to her cheek and then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, my fiery mate, I think your fellow monks might be noticing your absence soon." He watched as she looked out the window and smiled when she swore before she turned to look at him with saddened eyes. "What are the chances of you dropping me off at the magnolia grove?" Chase chuckled at her suggestion and shook his head.

"But won't your fellow monks wonder why you are out there so early in the day?" He watched as she pondered that and then smiled when a bright flash crossed her face, indicating she had an idea. "My reasoning is simple, I went out for a morning walk, but the grove was so beautiful that I decided to meditate. Then I fell asleep by accident since I haven't been sleeping well since…" Her voice trailed off and he knew she was talking about the attack by that loathsome Bean. Gathering her into his arms, he held Kimiko while she tried to regain her calm. He was so proud of her. The fact that she managed to stay so strong after that close encounter, it made him feel slightly humbled by the fact that she chose him.

"Worry not, my dragoness. I'm sure the others shall believe you, but if you do in fact have trouble sleeping, please let me know. It is my duty to take care of you, even if you are a fiery independent woman." He felt her soft laugh and kissed the top of her head before they separated. Their clothes lay folded at the foot of the bed and they dressed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. But too soon for either of their satisfaction, Kimiko was being led off by one of his cats to return to the grove. It would seem too suspicious if he was spotted in the same area where she had been supposedly "sleeping." The others might think he was going soft or losing his edge, which he wasn't, and he refused to let their idiotic plans put his mate in danger that can be avoided. But now was not the time to worry about that. Now was the time to hunt and plan.

 _Back at the Temple_

Kimiko managed to sneak back into the Temple with little effort and was spotted by no one. Or so she thought. Right as she was about to sneak to the bath house for an early bath, Master Fung stepped forth from the shadows, his expression as calm as ever.

"Good morning Master Fung. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, my dear. I was just wondering where you were coming in from so early in the morning. Even Omi isn't up yet." Kimiko froze and her hand itched to cover the mark on her neck that she felt was suddenly exposed.

"I erm… I went to the Magnolia grove to meditate and fell asleep by accident. I was just coming back here to grab a bath before training." She knew she sounded nervous, but she couldn't help it. She basically had been caught by her mentor doing what some might call "The Walk of Shame."

"Odd. I myself went there to observe the blossoms this morning and did not see you at all." Kimiko froze and her blood ran cold. "Fear not, Kimiko. I shall not inform the others of your whereabouts last night or that you have taken a mate." She gasped. "Oh yes, I can tell you have been marked, though not fully. There has been a change to your aura, but not a very noticeable one. I'm sure Dojo might notice a change in your scent, but he will not tell either." Kimiko let out a sigh of relief and smiled weakly at the Master. "But, I do not believe you should tell your friends. They might see it as a betrayal, especially young Raimundo. He desires you."

With that last comment, Master Fung left and Kimiko entered the baths, feeling a lot less confident and happy than she had been a few minutes earlier. What was she to do?

 **I hope you all enjoy! Please RxR! No flames please! I own no one associated with the franchise or the series.**


	10. Passion

**Okay, so here is the special "Valentine's" chapter. Mostly it's just long and smutty and has a lot of red. No one ever said that it was supposed to be on Valentine's Day or that it had to be super romantic.**

 _Two weeks later_

Chase was starting to get antsy and aggravated, but none of his cats could blame him for behaving this way. In the two weeks since he had first marked his beloved Kimiko, he had sustained himself on his Lao Mang Lone Soup and brief interactions with his mate. She had been unable to sneak out of the temple for long visits, so they had stolen kisses in the Magnolia grove and when no one was looking during battle over Shen Gong Wu. But after two long, agonizing weeks, he was starting to feel the effects of being apart from his mate for such an extended period of time.

Even gazing at her beauty in the All-Seeing Eye did little to alleviate the ache, and he had tried everything to stop the strange sensations coursing through his body. He found it was even worse in his dragon form and avoided shifting if at all possible. But right when he was about to go out of his mind with desire, an opportunity to steal Kimiko away presented itself.

The monks were planning to infiltrate a masked party held by Panda Bubba to steal back some of the Shen Gong Wu of theirs' that Panda had stolen a mere few days prior. The plan was for Kimiko and Clay to gain entry to the party as guests while Omi and Raimundo used the Changing Chopsticks and the Shroud of Shadows to sneak in and search the premises for the stolen Wu. Chase felt a predatory smile curve his lips at the thought of infiltrating this scheme and getting some precious time with his beloved. And it just so happened that Panda Bubba had invited Chase and a few other wealthy villains as a way to solicit money for various illegal operations.

Oh yes, this would be quite fun.

 _The Night of the Heist_

Chase stood in the shadows near the entrance to Panda's so called palace. It was nothing that grand or special, merely a hovel compared to Chase's own lair. His eyes gleamed golden in the shadows and behind the black half mask he wore. Gone was his armor, replaced with a black suit that fit as if made for him, which it had been, and a blood red button up beneath his black and red striped waistcoat. Rather than looking like an immortal warlord, he looked like a powerful business man on the hunt for something no one yet knew.

His predatory smile grew and lust gleamed in those golden orbs as Kimiko and the blonde monk appeared. He didn't even really notice that the cowboy was dressed as a proper gentleman with his hair brushed out of his face and held back by a leather thong in a short tail. It was Kimiko who stole his breath. A gown of crimson silk clung to her soft form, the neckline a modest sweetheart but the back plunging down to her lower back, nearly to her perfect backside, delicate gold edging the dress. A slit went up the sides of her dress, almost to her thighs, exposing her crimson and gold heels that looked more like a weapon than shoes. Her ebony hair was swept up into an elegant bun, two golden hair sticks holding it up while soft curling strays fell by her temples. She wore no jewelry, save a pair of golden hoops and an eyelet mask decorated with gold and red, looking like scales. She looked like the perfect representation of her element and he felt his trousers tighten as he watched her.

As if she knew he was there, she turned towards where he was hiding and a beautiful smile graced her scarlet lips. Her eyes looked bluer than before and were filled with heat that he was just dying to feel. But now was not the time to pounce on her and drag her back to his lair to feel her body against his. He watched as the two dragons entered the party and saw a slight flutter, indicating the Shroud of Shadows was being used. Once the Dragons were inside, Chase stepped inside as well, finding a spot in the shadows so he could watch Kimiko and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Turns out he didn't have to wait very long before the blonde monk vanished and left her alone on the dance floor, probably the distraction. He watched as men swarmed her, asking her for a dance or at least her name, making Chase growl as his instincts slammed into him. As he made his way towards his beauty in red, the people parted as if they sensed how much danger he was to them. He saw her look towards him and her eyes flashed blue fire as she stood. A sensual smile curved her lips as she moved towards him, her hips swaying slightly to the beat of the song playing.

Taking her into his arms, he twirled her and dipped her in greeting, a smile curving on his own lips. "My beloved. How beautiful you are this evening, shining like a ruby amongst the coal." He was referring to the fact that most of the women were dressed in black and white as a gesture to the host. He saw her blush prettily and twirled her again, keeping her close so he could feel her heat sinking into his body. "I assume we are the distraction now, my love?" She quirked an eyebrow at him when he whispered this, but let him continue to waltz her towards the center of the dance floor. The crowd parted for the crimson couple as Chase's eyes glittered with a plan before he softly whispered in Kimiko's ear as he dipped her. These people wanted a show? They'd get one.

Releasing Kimiko, she released her hair from its bun and let the ebony curls fall to her waist, tucking the hair sticks into his coat pocket. Then she was in motion. Her hips swayed to the music as she started a beautiful mix of dance and martial arts, Chase joining her as both her partner and opponent. The two danced like they were predators circling each other before a battle. The crowd was entranced with each effortless move, but the grand finale of the dance was when Kimiko did a double backflip and seemed to glow with an inner fire before twirling into Chase's arms where he dipped her for a final time and kissed her. The crowd was wild with applause and when the two dancers parted, she felt something crawl up her arm and into her hair before she heard Omi's voice whisper that they had the stolen Wu.

Chase had heard this and tightened his arms around Kimiko, not intending to give her back this evening. He flicked Omi out of her hair and watched with satisfaction as he landed in the hands of the blonde monk, Clay. "I'm afraid I'm kidnapping you for the evening, dearest. Do try to make it look convincing." Kimiko flashed her eyes at him before Chase ripped her mask away, exposing her identity to all at the party. "We have some unfinished business, Dragon of Fire, and I intend to finish it tonight." His voice almost purred as Kimiko twirled free of his grasp and brought forth her element to protect herself. She yelled to the others "Get out and take the Wu with you. I'll handle Young!" The boys hesitantly obeyed her while she and Chase became engaged in 'combat.'

By the time the other monks were gone and Panda Bubba's security was making their way towards the two, Chase grabbed Kimiko and threw her over his shoulder with a snarl. The fighting was only making him more aroused and he needed to get them out quick before he ended up destroying that beautiful dress of hers'. The two vanished from the party, the only evidence that they had been there at all were their masks laying on the ground, surrounded by a few scorch marks and claw marks.

 _At Chase's Lair_

The two had barely made it into Chase's palace when he took Kimiko off his shoulder and pinned her against a wall in his meditation room. Their lips met in an attack of tongue and teeth as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Apparently, Kimiko had felt the separation just as keenly as he had, not that he was surprised since she was a very passionate creature.

Soon their clothes were on the floor in a heap, some torn and others not, while the Emperor of Darkness nipped at the exposed flesh of his beloved Dragoness of Fire. His mark on her neck had faded slightly and the beast within him growled its disapproval and he bit her again, not hard enough to draw blood, to reaffirm the mark that she was his. He relished in the feeling of Kimiko writhing with pleasure in his arms as her slender fingers tangled in his hair while he nipped and laved her soft skin with his tongue and teeth. She felt just as wonderful as last time.

"C-Chase… Please…" The breathy whisper was his undoing as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, plunging into her tight heat and roaring with satisfaction. He was so out of control that his nails shifted into claws and his teeth sharpened while golden eyes glittered with almost animalistic lust. Kimiko's cries of pain mingled with her cries of pleasure as their coupling was fast and hard. He could tell she was just as out of control as he was since her skin was practically glowing with her fire and sparks flew from her hair.

Too soon they were both hitting their peaks, Chase roaring his completion while Kimiko screamed hers. Their cries of pleasure filling the meditation area with passion. He couldn't stop himself as he filled her with his seed, fully marking her as his mate now. His inner beast was sated as Kimiko practically collapsed against his chest, panting, a light sheen of sweat on her supple skin.

With a soft kiss to her forehead, he carries her up to his bedroom, their bodies still connected and their clothes left on the floor for the cats to collect later on. When they reached his bedroom, the warlord laid his precious mate down on the bed and cleaned the small scratches he made on her hips and buttocks. It didn't take long before they were snuggled together in bed and fast asleep, not even caring that Kimiko was supposed to be at the Temple now. Right now, this was perfect.

 **Please RxR! No flames! I own no one associated with the series or franchise. Also, I hope you're happy. Two chapters in one day.**


	11. Proposal! (Fixed)

**Hey my lovelies! You read that title right! I own no one associated with the Xiaolin Showdown franchise. ENJOY!**

 _The next morning_

Soft sunlight trickled in through the curtains, casting a line of light across the bed and illuminating the two bodies that were intertwined under the sheets still. Long ebony hair tangled together while pale skin pressed tight as they two slept peacefully in their mate's arms, seemingly one in the pale light of the morning.

But, practice had them both rising as soon as the warm rays hit their skin, rousing them from sleep. Chase propped himself up on one elbow as he brushed Kimiko's hair from her face to see those pretty blue eyes of hers, still slightly clouded from sleep, as she smiled at him from her pillow.

"Good morning, my beautiful mate. Did you sleep well?" His husky voice purred at her as he ran his fingers through her hair before she sat up, holding the thin sheet over her naked breasts. He smirked as he reached over and tugged the sheet away from her, wanting to see her in all her naked glory in the morning sunlight. Her hair tousled, his mark standing out in stark contrast to her fair skin along with various other little love bites and marks he had made during their love making the night before, but to be fair, she left a few of her own on his back. He would have to remember that his Dragoness had claws.

"I slept quite well, Chase, as you should know, since you were snoring away right next to me." A teasing smile curved her lips as a look of mock outrage crossed the man's face at her accusation.

"I resent that, little dragoness, I am an immortal shapeshifter. I. Do. Not. Snore." She cocked her eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said _What does one have to do with the other?_ The two stared at each other before they broke out into grins and started laughing happily. Chase always seemed like a different person with Kimiko, and she found it hard to not fall head over heels in love with him. So, before she could stop herself, she found herself saying,

"You make it way too easy to fall in love with you." She looked over him and when her brain processed what she said, she blushed and hid her face in her hair, afraid that she said it way too soon. Chase was taken off guard and brushed her hair back from her face before tipping her chin up to kiss her softly.

"I should hope so, my little mate, for I feel the same way about you." Kimiko flushed as red as her dress from the night before and stared at him, dumbfounded. "Y-You mean?" He nodded before snapping his fingers. A tiger came in, carrying a black ring box on his head. Chase plucked it off the cat's head and sent it off before opening it. Nestled inside the black velvet was a platinum band with a delicate looking magnolia blossom shaped out of diamonds, the center of the flower was a pale citrine. It was beautiful and reminded Kimiko of the magnolia grove where they would meet.

"Chase… I-It's beautiful. A magnolia blossom? Like from the grove?" Chase nodded and slid the ring onto Kimiko's finger, smiling when it fit perfectly. She stared at it as her eyes filled with rare tears, which startled Chase. Why was his mate crying? What did he do to make her cry?

"K-Kimiko! Why are you crying, love? Do you not like it? Did I do something wrong?" Despite being immortal and charming, Chase didn't know how to deal with crying women, especially since it was his normally so strong and powerful mate crying. But then she smiled at him and he was even more confused.

"Chase, these are happy tears. I'm very happy. But does this ring imply what I think it does because you haven't actually asked if it does." She gave him a teasing smile and Chase rolled his eyes playfully before wrapping a sheet around his waist and getting on one knee in front of her.

"My beautiful dragoness of fire, Kimiko Tohomiko, will you do me the greatest honor and consent to become my wife? My empress?" Chase looked hopeful and Kimiko felt her heart flood with emotion as she squealed with happiness and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him over and kissing him passionately.

"Yes, Chase Young. I will." Neither cared for anything else at that moment as they fell back into bed together, kissing happily as the sun continued to rise outside, the light catching the ring on her finger before they disappeared back beneath the sheets.

 **Please RxR! No flames please! Yes, this is the end folks. I tried to come up with more and I just couldn't. So here is the end of _Hidden Desires._ I'm sorry it took this long for me to figure out that this was the best place to end it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
